This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Hybrid Tea Rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is 1 Wekfrag.` The plant is bushy and upright growing and may be cultivated for outdoor garden decoration. It was bred in Harbor City, Calif., and has an unknown seed parent and as its pollen parent the variety known as `Dolly Parton` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,608).